


악몽

by arrny



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Brad Pitt - Fandom, Lions for Lambs (2007), Tom Cruise - Fandom, World War Z (2013)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Brad Pitt/Tom Cruise Filmography Crossover, Crossover, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Same-Sex Marriage, Senator Jasper Irving, UN investigator Gerald Lane, UN 조사관 제리 레인, alternative universe, 강간 소재 등장, 그만 써야지ㅋㅋ, 로스트 라이언즈(2007), 브랫톰, 브랫톰브랫 필모그래피 크로스오버, 빵탐빵, 상원의원 재스퍼 어빙, 어빙제리어빙, 월드워Z (2013), 죽음 소재, 총상, 태그에 스포 다했당, 톰브랫, 협박 강간
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 제리 레인이 돌아왔다.TV 화면에 비치는 익숙한 얼굴을 보며 재스퍼는 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건지 의아해졌다. 왼손에 들린 커피잔의 온도가 생생하게 느껴지는 것을 보니 꿈은 아닐 터인데. 하긴, 꿈에서는 꿈이라는 것을 모르니 그 감각이 사실인지는 모를 노릇이다. 영화에서처럼 토템이라도 있으면 좋았을 텐데, 멍해진 머리로 그런 실없는 생각이 흘러갔다.





	악몽

 제리 레인이 돌아왔다.

 

 TV 화면에 비치는 익숙한 얼굴을 보며 재스퍼는 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건지 의아해졌다. 왼손에 들린 커피잔의 온도가 생생하게 느껴지는 것을 보니 꿈은 아닐 터인데. 하긴, 꿈에서는 꿈이라는 것을 모르니 그 감각이 사실인지는 모를 노릇이다. 영화에서처럼 토템이라도 있으면 좋았을 텐데, 멍해진 머리로 그런 실없는 생각이 흘러갔다.

 제리 레인은 재스퍼의 꿈에 단골로 등장하는 손님이었다. 재스퍼는 그와 겪었던 모든 시간들을 꿈에서 다시 볼 수 있었다. 아주 극적인 재현이었다. 처음 그에게 사로잡힌 순간. 좋아한다고 말했던 날. 처음으로 그 부드러운 입술에 키스했던 때. 첫 잠자리. 프로포즈. 그리고 마침내 이루어진 결혼식. 모든 시간 속에서 그는 참 아름다웠다. 특히 결혼식 꿈 같은 건 몇 번이나 꾸었는지 몰랐다. 바람이 우아하게 세팅한 금발을 흩뜨리고, 그는 곤란한 듯이 웃는다. 낮은 웃음소리가 귓가에 파고든다. 자신은 마주 웃으며 다정하게 그의 허리에 팔을 감는다. 아, 돌이켜보면 완벽한 순간뿐이었다. 그야말로 완벽한 결혼이었다.

 그러나 꿈의 마지막을 장식하는 건 그다지 유쾌한 장면이 아니었다. 꿈이란 게 으레 그렇듯, 재스퍼는 순식간에 시간과 공간을 뛰어넘어 상처받은 얼굴과 마주한다. 그는 슬픔에 일렁이는 눈동자로 말한다. 사랑해, 재스. 마지막으로 본 그의 모습이었다. 재스퍼는 항상 그 장면을 끝으로 긴긴 꿈에서 깨어났다. 아주 끔찍한 악몽이었다. 

 그는 다시 TV로 의식을 옮겼다. 마지막으로 봤을 때와 비교해 바뀐 게 거의 없는 그 얼굴을 보면서 재스퍼는 생각했다. 이게 꿈이라면 진실로 최악의 악몽이었다.

 

 악몽 속의 불행은 서서히 전개되었다. 아주 사소한 것에서부터 말이다. 그날, 모두가 죽었다고 여기던 제리 레인이 복귀한 날, 재스퍼는 한 무리의 기자들에게 둘러싸였다.

 하이에나처럼 기사감을 찾아 헤매는 그들은 재스퍼에게 질문을 퍼부었다. 어빙 의원님, 속보 보셨습니까? 제럴드 레인 씨가 돌아왔다는데요! 뭐, 특별할 건 없었다. 그들은 허구한 날 개떼들처럼 들러붙어 귀찮게 하는 족속이었다. 허구한 날 마주하는 놈들이라 재스퍼도 그들을 다루는 법을 잘 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 그날만큼 할 말이 없었던 적이 있었을까. 그는 대체 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 몰랐다. 한 마디만 해주십시오, 의원님! 레인 씨가 살아계셨다는 거 알고 계셨습니까? 그는 목구멍을 타고 올라오는 욕을 삼켰다. 시발, 알았을 리가. 알았다면 이딴 질문 공세에 시달릴 일도 없었겠지. 끓어오르는 짜증을 표출하는 대신 그는 굳은 표정으로 입을 다물기를 택했다. 일단 표정을 만들면 그 다음부터는 쉬웠다. 부가적인 감정 분출은 단 몇 초면 충분했으니까. 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷. 영원 같던 수 초가 지난 후 어빙은 드디어 입을 열었다.

“저는 아무것도 알지 못했습니다. 알았더라면…….”

단호한 목소리가 형편없이 갈라졌다. 헤픈 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 소란스럽게 그를 뒤따르던 기자 무리가 일순간 조용해졌다. 그만하면 충분했다. 슬픔과 기쁨에 북받친 모습을 남기고 그는 급히 차에 올라탔다.

 하, 창밖으로 멀어지는 하이에나 떼들을 보며 그는 비로소 한숨을 내쉬었다. 눈물은 늘 그렇듯이 금세 식었다. 그는 행커치프를 꺼내어 뺨에 들러붙은 그 불쾌한 물기를 닦아냈다. 그러나 감정은 쉬이 닦이지 않았다. 저 깊은 곳에서 유령처럼 올라온 감정과 기억들이 머릿속에서 소용돌이쳤다. 제럴드 레인. 아니, 제럴드 어빙이라 해야할까. 그와의 만남부터 이별의 순간까지가 파노라마처럼 펼쳐졌다. 대체 어디서부터 잘못된 건지 알 수 없었다.

 그야말로 완벽한 결혼 생활이었다. 그야말로 완벽한 배우자였다. 여론은 유엔 인사이자 자선 활동가인 지적인 이미지의 금발 미남에게 아주 호의적이었다. 어떻게 그렇지 않겠는가. 그는 다름 아닌 재스퍼 어빙이 고른 상대였는데. 제리는 유엔 내부에서도 유능하다고 평가 받는 작자였다. 아직은 조사관이었지만, 몇 년 후에는 자문위원회에까지 들 수도 있었다. 차기 대선 주자를 계획하고 있는 제스퍼에게 그는 완벽한 말이었다.

 재스퍼는 그와의 모든 순간을 생생하게 기억했다. 너무 생생하게 기억하고 있어서 꿈속에 몇 십번이나 등장할 지경이었다. 처음 마주하고 그의 유용함에 사로잡힌 순간. 좋아한다는 거짓말을 하기 시작했던 날. 처음으로 그의 마음을 뺏는 데에 성공했던 때. 첫 잠자리. 프로포즈. 그리고 마침내 성취한 결혼식.

 연애는 게임과 같다. 차근차근 공략하면 불가능한 게 없었다. 제리 레인은 까다롭고 머리가 좋았지만, 재스퍼의 달콤한 말과 행동을 거부할 만큼 똑똑하지는 못했다. 그러니 재스퍼가 이길 수 밖에 없는 게임이었다. 따낼 수 밖에 없는 상품이었다.

 아, 그야말로 완벽한 결혼이었다. ‘그렇게’ 끝나게 되어 안타까울 정도였다.

 재스퍼는 자신이 조금 전에 뱉었던 말을 곱씹었다. 저는 아무것도 몰랐습니다. 알았더라면…… 알았더라면 그 허섭스레기 같은 스파이에게 돈을 더 쥐어주고 총알 몇 발 더 박아넣으라고 했을 것이다. 저도 모르게 이가 꽉 다물렸다. 이렇게 한심한 놈일 줄은 몰랐다. 받아처먹은 돈이 얼마인데 일처리를 그 따위로 하다니. 제리의 일터는 제 3세계의 분쟁 지역이었다. 조사관 한 명 따위 사고로 죽어도 이상할 것 없는 곳이다. 그런데 그 쉬운 임무 하나 제대로 못했다는 거지, 열이 뻗치지 않을 수가 없었다. 하지만 이제와 그런 게 무슨 소용일까. 이미 제리를 쏜 청부업자는 이 세상 사람이 아니었다. 재스퍼 어빙은 철저한 사람이었다. 증거와 증인은 말소해야 직성이 풀리는 그런 자였다. 이제는 아무도 제리 레인의 죽음에 얽힌 비밀에 관해 알지 못했다. 재스퍼 자신을 제외하고는. 아, 방금 말은 어폐가 있다. ‘그 사건의 장본인’과 재스퍼 자신만을 제외하고는.

 재스퍼는 문득 초조해졌다. 대체 어디까지 알고 있을까. 갑작스러운 소식에 무뎌졌던 현실감이 천천히 복귀되었다. 재스퍼 어빙이 죽였던 제리 레인이 살아돌아왔다. 아직도 믿기 힘들 정도로 충격적인 말이 마음 속에 무겁게 가라앉았다.

 

 바이러스에게 잠복기가 있듯이 최악의 악몽에도 잠복기가 있는 듯했다. 재스퍼는 오늘도 원하는 소식은 전혀 담고 있지 않은 조간 신문을 거칠게 덮었다. 유엔으로 복귀했다던 제리는 조용했다. 미국에 귀환한 날 카메라에 잠깐 잡힌 게 다였다. 반군에게 습격을 받았지만 구사일생으로 살아남았다, 그게 언론이 전하는 제리 소식의 전부였다. 돌아온 이후로 어디에 있는지, 무엇을 하고 있는지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 그가 심어둔 소식통도 감감무소식이었고 갖은 연락책을 써도 제리에게선 답이 돌아오지 않았다. 미칠 노릇이었다. 무슨 일을 꾸미고 있는 거야, 제리. 그는 손가락 끝으로 책상을 빠르게 두드렸다. 모든 것에 화가 났다. 제리를 남편으로 맞이하기로 한 과거의 자신에게도 말이다. 완벽한 결혼이라니, 좆까라지. 그는 미쳤던 게 틀림없었다.

 제리는 영리한 인간이었다. 흠, 영리하다기 보단 끈질기다고 해야할까. 물론 재스퍼의 입 발린 소리에 넘어갈 정도로 순진했던 건 맞았다. 둘은 흠잡을 데 없는 결혼생활을 했다. 말했듯이 여론은 제리 레인을 좋아했다. 재스퍼는 제리와 함께 자선 행사를 돌며 다정함을 과시했다. 유능하고 지적인 이미지의 유엔 인사는 어빙과의 결혼 생활에 대해 묻는 질문에 수줍게 답했다. 제가 이런 말을 하는 건 좀 부끄럽지만… 재스퍼는 제가 만난 사람 중에 제일 훌륭한 사람이예요. -대외적으로 말입니까, 남편으로서 말입니까?- 둘 다요. 해외 파병에 관한 정책을 내세우며 어빙은 남편의 이름을 인용할 수 있었다. 제가 잘 아는 유엔 조사관에 따르면, 사실상 우리 군은 최악의 상황에 직면해 있다고 합니다. 재스퍼의 신뢰도와 명성에 꼭 적합한 결혼이었다. 제리와의 결혼 후 그의 지지율은 전에 없이 올랐다. 거기다 봐줄 만한, 그러니까 침대 위에서도 제법 동하는 외모를 겸비한 그는 정말 훌륭한 남편이었다.

 문제는 그런 장밋빛 결혼생활이 오래가지 못했다는 것이다. 제리는 영리했다. 그게 걸림돌이 되었다. 꿈결 같은 신혼이 지나고, 제리는 이내 재스퍼의 행보에 질색을 하기 시작했다. 결국 제리와 함께 한 짧고도 긴 삼년의 결혼 생활 중 마지막 일 년은 그야말로 처참했다. 지금도 제리의 고함이 귓가에 맴도는 것 같았다. 재스, 어떻게 그런 작전을 계획할 수가 있어? 어린 애들을 사지로 내모는 거잖아! 넌 한 번이라고 그게 진짜 어떤 의미인지 생각해본 적 없지. 한 번도 직접 본 적 없지! 똑똑하고 잘난 제리 레인. 그는 언제나 문제의 본질을 궤뚫어보았다. 재스퍼의 정치적 노림수까지도 말이다.

 부부관계는 파국으로 치달았다. 측근으로 두기에 제리는 너무 어진 사람이었다. 아마 그 즈음에는, 제리도 결혼의 목적을 완전히 파악했을 것이다. 재스퍼가 그를 조금도 사랑하지 않는다는 것, 그리고 첫 만남부터 결혼까지 철처한 계획의 일부였다는 것도 파악했을지 몰랐다. 글쎄, 재스퍼도 확신하지는 못했다. 그즈음 제리 레인은 안타깝게도 ‘사고사’했기 때문이다.

 뭐, 악감정이 있는 건 아니었다. 별 수 없는 선택이었다. 그는 재스퍼의 통제를 벗어나 있었고, 동시에 그에 대해 너무 많은 것을 알고 있었다. 거기다 마침 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않은 일을 업으로 삼고 있었을 뿐이다. 다시 한번 말하지만 재스퍼도 대단히 유감이었다. 훌륭한 외모와 유능한 직업을 가진, 자신을 아주 많이 사랑하는 남편을 제 손으로 죽여야 한다니. 이 세상에 그것보다 아쉬운 일이 어디 있겠는가. 아, 그는 정말로 재스퍼를 사랑했다. 결국은 각방을 쓰고, 내외하고, 그의 행보를 비난했지만 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 그를 사랑하고 있었다. 그래서 끝까지 재스퍼를 내치지는 않았던 것 같다. 순진하게도.

 문득 꿈에서 수천 번도 더 본 그와의 마지막 순간이 떠올랐다. 자신의 무덤이 될 분쟁지역으로 떠나는 그가 재스퍼에게 작별 인사를 하며 덧붙였던 한 마디. 아주 슬프고 애처로운 눈으로 뱉은 그 말. 사랑해, 재스.

 재스퍼 어빙답지 않은 감상은 다음 순간에 깨졌다. 집무실의 문이 예고없이 벌컥 열렸기 때문이다. 비서였다. 그는 짜증이 났다. 노크하라고 했건만. 살벌한 그의 표정을 보고 재스퍼의 비서가 난처한 듯 입을 똈다.

 “저, 의원님, 급히 손님이 찾아오셨는데요. 안 된다고 해도 막무가내로……”

 “재스퍼?”

문이 활짝 젖혀졌다. 그리고 지난 며칠간 재스퍼의 머릿속을 온통 지배하던 주인공이 모습을 드러냈다.

 “…오랜만이야, 여보.”

재스퍼는 제리 레인의 살가운 인사에 멍청하게 고개를 까딱할 수 밖에 없었다.

 

 

 “…….”

 “…….”

 집무실에는 무한한 침묵만이 가득 찼다. 재스퍼는 벽면을 장식한 사진을 구경하는 제리를 눈으로 좇았다. 일전에 티비 속의 모습을 보고 바뀐 게 없다고 생각했었다. 그런데 지금, 재스퍼의 눈앞에 서있는 그는 예전의 분위기라고는 찾아볼 수 없었다. 대체 무엇 때문인지 알 수 없었다. 외모가 크게 바뀐 것은 아니었다. 그는 낡은 니트에 감싸인 제리의 몸을 가늠해보았다. 조금 살이 내렸고, 조금 더 나이 들어 보였다. 하긴, 제리가 ‘사망’한 게 벌써 일 년 전이었다. 어떤 변화가 있어도 놀랍지 않은 기간이다.

 ‘그렇지만…’

그렇지만 눈앞에 있는 제리 레인에게는 그 이상의 변화가 있었다. 이를테면 한껏 여유로워진 저 분위기가 그랬다. 그리고 훨씬 단단해진 인상이 그랬다. 재스퍼가 알던 제리는 유능하고 똑똑했지만 부드러운 공기를 두르고 있는 사람이었다.

 하. 재스퍼는 상황에 걸맞지 않게 코웃음을 치고 싶어졌다. 고생깨나 했다 이거지. 분노와 당황과 긴장이 한 데 얽혀 생각이 마비된 게 분명했다. 이런 상황에서 코웃음이라니, 누가 누구를 비웃겠다는 건가.  
   
 그는 문득 의자 의자 손잡이에 놓인 자신의 손이 가늘게 떨리는 것을 발견했다. 재스퍼는 천천히 책상 아래로 손을 감추었다.

  “아주 뚫리겠네.”

타이밍 좋게 제리가 고개를 돌렸다. 여느 때와 다름없는 평범한 어조였다. 재스퍼는 화들짝 놀라 반사적으로 되물었다.

 “뭐?”

 “그렇게 뚫어지게 보니까 민망하다고.”

재스퍼는 당황한 마음을 감추고 입꼬리를 끌어당겨 웃었다. 그것밖에 할 수 없었다. 경직된 미소를 못본 체하며, 제리가 그에게 다가왔다.

 “손님인데 커피도 한 잔 안 내주네.”

예의 그 여상한 목소리로 그가 말을 이었다. 제리 레인 이 망할 새끼, 여기까지 와서 무슨 커피 타령인지. 재스퍼는 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 뜻밖에도 제리는 재스퍼의 얼굴을 보고는 웃었다. 포커페이스를 유지하고 있다고 생각하고 있었는데 말이다. 썅, 재스퍼는 속으로 욕을 짓씹었다. 그는 예전부터 재스퍼를 읽는 일에 아주 능했다.

 후우, 재스퍼는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이런 눈치 게임을 하다가는 그가 먼저 돌아버릴 것 같았다. 결국 그는 먼저 이야기를 꺼내기로 했다.

 “당신, 무슨 일이 있었던 거야.”

 “…….”

제리의 입매가 가늘게 다물렸다. 그가 시선을 돌렸다. 아까부터 조금도 읽을 수 없던 파란 눈동자가 더욱 알 수 없게 가라앉았다. 그 눈빛을 보자니 어쩐지 등 뒤로 소름이 오소소 돋았다.

 “…다 알면서 뭘 물어.”

이번에는 재스퍼가 말이 없어질 차례였다. 역시나였다. 그 잘난 제리 레인이 몰랐을 리가 없었다. 점점 하얗게 질려가는 재스퍼의 머릿속은 아랑곳하지 않고, 제리가 느리게 말했다.

 “운이 좋았어. 다섯 발을 맞았는데, 골로 가기 직전에 민간인한테 발견됐거든.”

 “…….”

이제 제리는 그의 의자에서 일 미터도 되지 않는 거리에 서 있었다. 내려다보는 빤한 시선이 재스퍼의 얼굴에 꽃혔다. 그에게서 또 무엇을 읽은 건지, 제리는 다시 한 번 작게 웃었다.

 “재스퍼 당신도 그런 변수까지는 생각하지 못했나 봐, 그렇지?”

입안이 바짝바짝 말랐다. 그래도 뭐라도 대꾸해야만 했다. 그는 타들어가는 목구멍으로 겨우 또렷한 목소리를 자아냈다.

 “무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠어, 자기야.”

그의 말에 제리의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 사라졌다. 전에 없이 차가운 공기를 두른 그가 재스퍼에게 한 걸음 더 다가왔다. 머리 위로 그림자가 드리워졌다. 재스퍼가 무슨 말을 꺼내기도 전에, 제리는 그의 허벅지에 그대로 걸터앉았다. 묵직한 압박감과 함께 제리의 익숙한 체향이 그를 위협적으로 덮쳤다.

 “당신 이게 뭐하는…”

제리는 말없이 재스퍼의 왼쪽 손목을 쥐었다. 그러더니 그의 손을 자신의 니트 아래로 가져다댔다. 가져다대려고 했다. 재스퍼가 그를 뿌리치지만 않았어도 그렇게 했을 것이다.

 “왜 이러는 거야, 제리.”

갑작스러운 접촉에 당황해 목소리가 낮게 깔렸다. 거의 으르렁거림에 가까운 소리였다. 고분고분하게 따르는 척 했어야 하는데, 재스퍼는 아차했지만 제리는 조금도 동요하지 않았다. 코앞에서 물끄러미 그를 내려볼 뿐이었다.

 “무슨 말을 하는지 알려 주려고.”

그가 뒤로 빠져있던 어빙의 손을 다시 잡아챘다. 재스퍼는 하는 수 없이 그에게 팔을 맡겼다. 제리는 그의 손을 제 니트 아래로 이끌었다. 두꺼운 옷가지가 살짝 들렸고 따듯한 맨살이 손끝에 닿았다. 재스퍼는 순간 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 손끝으로 그의 허리가 만져졌다. 예전만큼 굴곡이 있지는 않지만 여전히 단단한 몸이었다. 건재하게 돌아온 제리의 존재를 증빙하는 것 같았다. 그를 이끄는 제리의 손은 하복부의 오른쪽 옆구리 직전에서 멈추었다. 그는 무표정하게 말했다.

 “여기에 한 발 맞았어.”

무언가가 손가락에 딱딱하게 걸렸다. 재스퍼는 시선을 내려 그가 드러낸 배 부근을 바라보았다. 아직 완전히 회복되지 않은 듯한 검붉은 흉터가 그의 숨에 따라 들썩이고 있었다. 흉측하게 눌러붙은, 거머리 같은 검은 자국. 재스퍼는 조금 역겨워졌다.

 제리가 움직임을 재개했다. 이번에는 왼편 갈비뼈 아래였다. 그는 담담하게 말을 이었다.

 “그리고 여기.”

그가 상의를 끌어올리는 바람에 맨 허리가 노출되었다. 재스퍼는 놀랐다. 옷 위로 가늠해보던 것보다 더 마른 몸이었다. 제리는 움찔움찔 떠는 재스퍼의 반응을 간단히 무시했다. 그가 옷 안 쪽 더 깊숙히 손을 집어 넣었다. 오른쪽 가슴 위였다.

 “여기에는 두 발.”

옷에 가려져 보이지 않는 상처는 끔찍할 정도로 생생하게 만져졌다. 우둘투둘하게 튀어나온 흉터가 손가락 끝의 피부를 내리눌렀다. 이것도 배의 상처만큼 메스꺼운 붉은빛을 띄고 있을까. 쓸데없는 의문이 솟았다. 결코 답을 알고 싶지는 않은 의문이었다.

 “그리고…”

그가 드디어 재스퍼의 손을 상의 아래에서 뺐다. 그러나 그대로 놓아주는 대신, 그는 재스퍼의 다리 위에 있는 자신의 대퇴근에 손을 가져갔다. 재스퍼의 손이 얇은 슬랙스로 감싸인 허벅지 위를 스쳤다. 어쩐지 연인 사이의, 아니 재스퍼와 제리 사이의 애무를 연상시켰다. 그걸 떠올리고 재스퍼는 조금 더 역겨워졌다.

 “여기에도 하나 맞았어.”

머릿속이 빙글빙글 돌았다. 긴장에 토가 나올 지경이었다. 제리의 저 담담한 어조에는, 느릿한 움직임에는 사람을 미치게 하는 마법이 있었다. 제리 레인은, 적어도 과거의 제리 레인은 요령 없고 아주 직설적인 사람이었기 때문이다. 그런데 지금 재스퍼의 눈앞에 있는 자는…. 서늘한 공포가 척추를 타고 올랐다.

 “일개 반군이 쏜 것 치고는 좀 과하지, 악의적이고.”

 “…….”

 “회복하자마자 나를 쐈던 놈을 찾았어. 뒤를 캤지.”

 “…….”

 “설마 설마 했는데 그 끝에 당신이 나오더라.”

 “여보, 그건…”

 “발뺌은 집어치워, 재스퍼.”

재스퍼는 열었던 입을 다물었다. 너무 늦은 후회가 밀려왔다. 그 스파이 새끼의 숨통을 좀 더 빨리 끊어버렸어야 했다.

 “…이 일을 꾸민 게 당신만은 아니었으면 했어.”

목소리에는 낮익은 쓸쓸함이 묻어났다. 재스퍼는 고개를 들어 제리의 얼굴을 올려보았다. 몇 빰 안되는 거리에서 푸른 눈이 말없이 그를 담았다. 커다란 눈동자에 비치는 자신은 참 얼빠진 표정을 짓고 있었다. 재스퍼는 찬찬히 제리를 훑었다. 조금 더 깊어진 눈가의 주름. 이제는 어깨를 덮는 금발. 가늘어진 턱선. 날카로운 분위기. 그러나 그의 눈빛만은 재스퍼가 익히 알던 그것이었다. 악몽 속에서 수 백번도 더 본 눈빛.

 사랑해, 재스. 유령처럼 기억이 귓가에 울려퍼졌다. 지난 일 년간 무슨 짓을 해도 떨칠 수 없었던 바로 그 기억.

 그날, 파견 전 날, 제리는 유난히 초조해했다. 몇 년 간 조사관으로 일하던 자 답지 않았다. 뭐 어쩌면, 직관이 뛰어난 그는 이미 불길함을 감지했던 걸지도 모른다. 결국은 그의 남편에게 배신당해 죽을 운명이라는 것을. 수 개월 전부터 방을 따로 쓰던 부부였지만 그 날 밤, 제리는 웬일로 재스퍼의 방을 찾아왔다. 지금 생각해도 믿기지 않는 일이다. 천하의 제리 레인이 재스퍼에게 어리광을 부렸다니. 그렇지만 그때의 그는 절박해보였다. 섹스든 위선적인 사랑이든 재스퍼를 극히 필요로 했다.

 격렬한 섹스였다. 그가 시큰둥하게 굴어도 제리는 저 혼자 허리를 돌리고 음란한 신음을 뱉었다. 진하게 재스퍼의 입술을 탐했다. 발정난 듯이 구는 남편의 행위를 받아주며, 재스퍼는 조금 짜증이 났다. 어차피 내일이면 영영 볼 일 없는 자였으니까. 재스퍼의 말 한마디마다 따라오는 비난도, 집에 오면 어쩔 수 없이 마주하는 거슬리는 금발도 다시는 볼 일 없었으니까.

 다음 날 아침, 제리는 그렇게 떠났다. 재스퍼는 단 한 번도 말리지 않았다. 제리는 하고 싶은 말이 많은 것처럼 배웅하러 나온 재스퍼를 빤히 바라보다가 겨우 한마디를 뱉었다.

 ‘사랑해, 재스.’

그게 재스퍼가 기억하는 제리의 마지막 모습이었다.

 

 “그 때 돌아오면,”

기억에 잠긴 재스퍼를 깨운 건 현실의 제리였다.

 “그 때 돌아오면 할 말이 있다고 했잖아.”

아. 멍한 머리로 기억이 재생되었다. 그러고 보니 제리가 그런 말을 했던 것도 같다. 그 절박했던 밤, 정사가 끝나고 나란히 누운 자신에게.

 ‘재스, 이번 파견 끝나고 오면…’

돌아누워 있던 재스퍼는 답하지 않았다. 피곤하고 열이 받았다. 그는 결혼과 사랑놀음에 질릴 대로 질린 상태였다. 그의 무반응에 등 뒤에서 깊은 한숨이 흘러나왔다.

 ‘…돌아오면 말할게.’

 “…하려 했어.”

기억과 현실이 겹쳐졌다. 뭐? 재스퍼는 멍청하게 반문했다.

 “은퇴하려고 했다고. 당신이랑 매번 싸우는 것도, 조사관 일도 다 지긋지긋해서 전부 관두고 얌전히 당신 뒷바라지나 할까 했어.”

 “…….”

 “뭐, 돌아오지 못했지만.”

그가 차갑게 입꼬리를 끌어당겼다. 순식간에 재스퍼가 알던 순진하고 애처로운 제리 레인은 사라지고, ‘다른’ 제리 레인만이 남았다.

 제리는 몸을 일으켰다. 재스퍼 자신보다 덩치 큰 사내에게 깔려 있던 다리가 저릿저릿했다. 일어난 그는 책상 앞에 있는 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다.

 “아무튼 얼굴 좋아보인다, 재스. 요새 잘 나가더라.”

그가 매끄럽게 웃었다. 오늘만해도 몇 번째로 보는 그 속을 알 수 없는 웃음이었다. 책상 위의 손이 다시 떨리기 시작했다.

 “당신이 계획하던 그 특공 작전도 엄청 지지 받았고… 아, 그건 내 덕분인가? 내가 분쟁 지역에서 그렇게 죽어버려서. 당신이 내 장례식에서 우는 영상도 봤어. 덕분에 대통령 입후보도 했다며.”

 “제리, 여보…”

제리가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 재스퍼는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다. 지금은 자존심 따위를 세울 계제가 아니었다.

 “내가 미안해. 그러려던 게 아니었어. 당신을 다치게 할 생각은 아니었다니까.”

허, 제리가 코웃음을 쳤다. 재스퍼는 되는대로 말을 붙였다.

 “아니, 다 미안해. 어쨌든 당신이 그런 고생을 한 건 내 잘못이니까. 원하는 게 뭐야, 다 들어줄게.”

 “내가 당신 같은 족속인 줄 아나보군.”

푸흐, 정말로 재밌다는 듯 그에게서 바람빠진 웃음 소리가 흘러나왔다.

 “…용서해 줘, 제발. 여보.”

 “그럼 뭐 무릎이라도 꿇던가. 말만 하지 말고.”

명백한 비꼼이었다. 그러나 재스퍼는 두 번 생각할 여지가 없었다. 그는 길게 재지 않고 제리의 앞에 그대로 무릎 꿇었다. 고급 수트가 재스퍼의 무게 아래에서 형편없이 구겨졌다.

 “이러면, 정말 이러면 날 용서해줄 수 있겠어?”

그는 절박하게 물었다. 그 옛날의 제리처럼. 아니, 그보다 훨씬 더하게 말이다. 제리의 얼굴이 냉랭하게 굳었다.

 “당신은 끝까지 천박하구나.”

 “제리, 제발…”

차갑게 언 푸른 눈이 그를 빤히 내려다보았다. 제리는 천천히 입을 열었다.

 “생각해보니까 바라는 게 있는 것 같다.”

 “뭔데, 여보. 말만 해, 다 들어줄 수 있으니까…”

제리가 싱긋 웃음을 지었다. 따듯함이라고는 조금도 없는 비웃음이었다. 순간 재스퍼의 등골이 서늘해졌다. 다음 순간, 소파에 기대어 앉아있던 제리는 자신의 바짓춤에 손을 댔다. 이내 기다란 벨트는 철컥 소리를 내며 바닥에 떨어졌고, 찌익 하고 거슬리는 소리를 내며 지퍼가 열렸다. 그는 그대로 제 성기를 꺼내 무릎꿇은 재스퍼의 눈앞에 들이댔다.

 “네 추락을 바라.”

잘 빨아, 이따가 네 뒤에 처박힐 지도 모르니까, 제리가 아무렇지 않게 덧붙였다. 재스퍼는 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다. 그리고 깊숙히 그의 성기를 머금었다.

 

 제리 레인이 돌아왔다. 

 사상 최악의 악몽 그 자체가 되어서.

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터에서 트친님과 푼 썰을 재료로 쓴 글. 어빙과 제리 엮는 거 참 재밌네요. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
